TRUE PASSION
by ThatCrazyOne
Summary: Takes place after Eclipse. All is well, until Rosalie goes for a shopping trip on her own. She runs into a bit of trouble, a vampire who possesses the power of turning vampires back into humans. What will happened to Rose, this guy is really bad news.


**Hey! Thank you for taking the time to read my story… I really hope you'll like it and you'll want more. Please review on the end of the chapter, I would REALLY love to know what you thought, ANY review welcome. Thank you! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I do own this plot and the new characters. XD**

**TRUE PASSION**

**PREFACE**

Lies cannot be told without truth. Truth cannot exist without truth. There comes a time that one has to push everything aside, even if it means losing everything you hold dear. But if it's the right thing to do… then so be it.

**Chapter 1**

I've been running in circles my whole life. Everything is routine and I don't know how much longer I can go on like this. I know if you look at me, you'll say that I have everything. But one cannot truly say that, when he does not know the full story.

I was changed into a vampire… an empty, cursed demon. I can never grow old, get the flu… and, I can never have children.

When I was younger, I remembered I always asked my mother about her wedding. Dreaming of how my own would be one day, how my kids will look, will be like and what colour eyes they would have. I use to dress up, pretend I was walking down the aisle, looking at the man waiting for me… smiling at me like I'm the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. My mother bought me a baby doll when I was 10 years old… I remember pretending it was my child, taking it everywhere in its pram, dress it up every day and 'feed' it.

But now… those memories are nothing but faded dreams. I was alone, had no meaning after my transformation… that is until Emmett.

A smile spread across my face as I thought about him. Like Alice always say, everything about me lights up once I hear his name.

Emmett was the best thing that ever happened to me. His funny, listens to what I say, supportive and not to mention, incredibly handsome… all that and so much more, he was my everything… my reason for baring this life.

I was lying in his arms, his fingers stroking through my hair softly. I started tracing circles with my finger on his bare chest, still smiling. "What you're thinking about?" He asked me. "Just you…" I said and looked up at him smiling "Us." A smile spread across his face and he leaned closer, pressing his lips against my forehead "I love you" He whispered "Love you to" I whispered back.

After we both got dressed, we headed downstairs. I was planning on skipping the family get together, and just go straight to the car and head to Seattle for my weekly shopping. But Alice, as always, caught me before I could get away. "Ah, ah, ah… and where do you think you're going?" Alice asked, crossing her arms and tapping her foot, standing right behind me. "Alice!" I said 'happily' as I turned around, wearing a bright 'innocent' smile. "Rose?" She asked, her voice stern. I sighed in defeat "Fine… I was going shopping for shoes…" I admitted. "Again!" Alice exclaimed "Rose… you have a whole closet full of shoes I just bought you a few weeks ago!" she said in disbelieve, then her face turned sad and pouty… and even Emmett knew what that face meant. "Don't you love me Rose?" And there it was… that _question._

"Of course I love you Alice, why would you ask that?" I replied. "Because you don't love the shoes I bought you." Alice pouted. "I do love them Alice, I would just like to go shop on my own, for my _own _shoes every once and a while." I told her. She sighed and thought about it "Okay… enjoy." She said and smiled "Want me to come with?" She asked excitedly.

"You can't, we have that…" Jasper said as he walked up to us, and then he chuckled "thing, remember?" He finished his sentence.

"Thing, huh?" I teased. "Oh! Oh, yeah… the thing." Alice said with a cheeky smile, and then looked at me again. "Well, looks like you're going to have to go on your own then. But next time." She said and turned around, placing her hand on Jasper's chest and pushing him back into the living room, talking and loud giggles followed.

I rolled my eyes with a smile and headed down to my car, Emmett was packing his Jeep along with Edward. Apparently they are going hiking while Bella helps Esme with a few things.

"Hello Edward." I greeted my brother "Rosalie." He greeted back with a smile and a nod. "Well, I'm off to the shops, enjoy your… uh, hiking." I teased then leaned up on my toes to kiss Emmett's jaw line "Bye…" I said in a seductive whisper, turning around but he grabbed my hand, pulling me back and close against him "Bye babe." He said and pressed his lips against mine, placing his hand on the back of my neck to deepen the kiss. After a second, Edward chuckled and I pulled away "Have fun…" I said softly, pecked his lips softly then turned around and got in my car "You to." He said and watched me drive away.

Once I was on the road, I placed on my sunglasses and turned up the radio… it was surprisingly sunny today, well, Forks sunny. Mist was still everywhere and the clouds still covered the sky, but every now and then a sun beam would peak out through the black clouds.

I was about half way to Seattle, singing along on one of the songs that were playing, tapping on the steer wheal and nodding my head slightly… enjoying myself. But then it suddenly got misty, heavy misty. I ignored it, figuring I would see perfectly clear in the mist… vampire sight and all. But I was wrong…

Suddenly out of nowhere, a black figure appeared in front of the car and I tried to swing out of the way. It all happened so fast then. One moment I was still in the car, singing along to a good song and the next… I was rolling down the hill, class hitting my face and I was being thrown around the car as it rolled.

The car finally came to a stop, lying on its side against a tree. I was trapped in my chair… but got out easily, breaking the door away and my seat belt loose without difficulty. I crawled out of the car and stood up, looking myself over. My hair seemed to be messy, few clothes was torn… but other than that, nothing.

I looked at the car and then the shock part came. The car was ruined, was as good as trash right now. Then I remembered… the man. "Oh dear… " I exclaimed and ran up the hill to go search for the man I hit.

But as I made my way up, someone or something grabbed me from behind, holding me really tight, no matter how much I tried to break free… I just, couldn't. "Hey sweet cakes." He mumbled and grabbed my hair, pulling my head back to look at him. "Mmm, vampire." He said and sighed "Aw well, you'll do." He said and threw me on my back, pinning me down to the floor. I tried to kick free, struggling against him. I shouted, and yelled… but he just held my mouth close the whole time… no matter how much I tried, I couldn't get anything out clearly.

"Shhh, it's alright" He said with a smug smile, and looked me in my eyes. I squirmed and struggled… but after a second of staring at his eyes, my whole body relaxed, and no matter how much I tried to fight it… I was completely calm. "Okay… "He said and looked me over "This part might hurt…. Here." He said, ripping a piece of his shirt off and placing the ball in my mouth "Bite on that."

I tried to spit it out, hit/kick him off me… but I could barely move. It was like he drugged me. But I was also confused, what's going to hurt? And what's he going to do with me!

Suddenly I understood why the ball was needed. My teeth bit into the ball of clothing in my mouth, also blocking my screams which I'm sure would have been really loud and horrifying. My fingers clutched into the ground, chest arcing forwards and a sharp, very painful sting in my chest. I squirmed and shook, he had to hold me down to keep me from going crazy.

The pain was unbearable… it felt worse than the pain I felt once I was turned. It almost felt like everything was turning back to life… to, human. My legs burned like they were lying in a cold bath which just got warm and turned into fire. Soon the same happened to my stomach and my arms. But when the pain hit my chest… it was the worst pain I've ever felt. I screamed, kicking and trying anything to supress the pain… but the man was holding me down. The pain spread to my neck, but I was too focused on the pain in my heart. But it wasn't long, till the same pain I just felt in my heart, was now in my head as well… my mind.

I couldn't take it, it was too much. I used all my strength to try and get this guy off… whatever he was doing to me, had to stop. But I couldn't move him an inch, I felt so weak… so, human.

"Almost… Almost." He kept mumbling, excited. "Please, please stop." I tried to beg, but I'm sure it came out as a "mmm, mmmmmm"

I looked at him, his eyes were red… dark, and mysterious but dangerous. He had black hair and he looked about in his early 20's. But my vision soon started to blur… and everything became faint, till soon enough, I passed out.

I woke up and found myself in an old, dirty shack looking cottage. My arms were tied behind my back and my mouth was covered with duct tape.

After I looked around, waking up completely I tried to break loose… but no matter how much I tried, the ropes wouldn't break. I then realized that my cheeks were feeling wet… have I been crying?

Confusing filled my body, but if this was true, if I was human… I was in danger.

I tried to yell, get my hands free. I could feel the tears running down my cheeks as I realized I was helpless… weak, human and alone.

"Ah, you're finally awake." A voice said from the corner of the room, standing in the shadows. I jumped, fear filling my body. I kicked back on the floor, moving myself as far away from him as possible. But before I knew it, he was right in front of me, kneeling and looking me over with a smile on his face. I tried to ask what he wants with me, to beg for him to let me go… but it came out as mere murmurs, humming sounds.

He smiled, enjoying my struggle "Your quite beautiful aren't you." He said, grabbing my chin and turning my face to look at him completely. I tried to yank my face free, but his gentle touch was too strong of a grip. "In fact, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." His smile turned devious and scheming. Fear covered my eyes as I realized what he wanted from me. His hand moved down my neck, feeling my skin and his eyes darting from my eyes to my chest. He started to un button my shirt… and that's when I had enough, I had to fight back, I'm not going to let this happen to me… not again!

"No!" I yelled out, even though it must have been a mumble. I yanked my body away from him, and reached my leg up, kicking him in the chest… but he didn't move. Instead he laughed, grabbing my leg "Oh, you want to play rough… " He smirked, then tightened his grip and I could feel how my bones cracked. My chest arched forwards, screams escaping my lips but being blocked by the duct type. My hands went into fists to try and push some of the pain that followed, away.

I lied on the floor, my leg broken along with some ribs. My arm was sprained and I had bruises all over my body. Some of my bones were cracked of the grip he had on me. I was bleeding from my leg and side… wood stabbed me in my stomach as he threw me against the floor and few of the wooden planks broke away, stabbing me in the sides.

My clothes were ripped into shreds, and he placed my phone on a table on the other side of the room. My breath was heavy and slow… my whole body weak, I could barely move.

When he was done with me, he told me I was dying… and since he got what he wanted, he'll let me die slowly instead of feeding on me. He also removed the duct type and the rope, since there was no need for it anymore. Then he disappeared… leaving me there, to die.

So many things went through my head. Emmett… my family, the fact that I was human again, something I always wanted… but not like this. I listened to the wind, my surrounding… trying to figure out where I am. I heard water, so I must be close to a river… probably in the woods since it was so quiet.

I started to cry harder, but it hurt… every time I moved, even for an inch… it felt like a thousand knifes were stabbing me all at once. "Emmett… "I mumbled out in pain and cries… but my voice was a mere whisper.

I glanced at my phone on the table, and with a lot of struggle, forced myself on my one side, clutching my wound with the other. I started pushing myself towards the table… ignoring the pain as much as I can, but it was hard. Small screams escaped my lips now and then as my leg got dragged, the blood pouring out and the pain scattering trough my body.

"Have to… get to… phone." I forcing myself to push through, to hold on.

I finally reached the table, but now the challenge to reach up for it faced me. I took a breath and clutched my stomach so the pain would be a bit more bearable… but it barely helped. I pushed myself up to lean with my back against the wall next to the table… then reached up for the phone. The pain was like nothing you could imagine… but this was my life, slipping away by every second, by every drop of blood I loose. And if baring that pain for a few seconds meant I could safe my life, then so be it.

I grabbed the phone, and started typing in Carlisle's number, holding it to my ear as soon as it started to ring.

"Hello?" I heard Carlisle on the other side.

"Carlisle… it's… it's Rose." I said with struggle, my voice heavy and tired.

"Rose! What's happened? Are you okay?" He asked, worry in his voice.

"N-no… I'm near… a r-river some-somewhere. I d-don't know…w-where, an old… cottage, m-maybe." I said and started to cough "Carlisle…I do-don't know how much, l-longer I can… h-hold on." I said with a weak, heavy voice.

"Rose, hold on, were on our way. Just hold on, it'll be okay." Carlisle told me "T-tell Emmett… I l-love him." I said, and my sight went blurry. Carlisle said something, but before I could hear… my arm dropped, and as much as I fought to stay awake, I couldn't. I fell to the floor… the phone lying next to me and all I could do now was hope… hope that they'll find me before its too late.

My eyes slowly opened my vision blurry. But as soon as everything became clear again… I could see I was back home, hooked up to medical machinery.

I turned my head to face the other way, and there he was… Emmett. He was sat with his head in his hands, leaning with his elbows on the side of the bed.

"Emmy…" I said weakly, tears strolling down my cheeks. "Rose…" His head snapped up "you're awake." He said, taking my hand, holding it gently, bringing it up to his mouth, kissing it softly and holding it there. I could see, that if he could… he would have been crying. "I'm so sorry…" I apologized through my cries… he must think I'm disgusting now.

"No, no… for what. It's not your fault, don't think that." He said, leaning in and placing his hand on my cheek "It's not your fault" He whispered once more. I flinched slightly when his cold hand pressed oh so gently against my cheek "I'm sorry." He apologized, pulling his hand back. "No… don't" I said with tears in my eyes, the mere thought of him being even an inch away from me, was terrifying.

I reached out weakly for his hand again, and our fingers entwined "He… he, rapped me." I said between cries, my voice soft. "Shhh, calm down…I'm here." He tried to calm me, stroking hair out of my face gently, still holding my hand. But I could see in his face, the fact that _this, that_ happened to me… changed the way he looked at me, and I won't blame him.

I shook my head, crying too much to speak. I pulled my hand away from his, placing in next to me and turning my head away from him… tears streaming down my face and whimpers escaping my lips.

"Rose… please" He begged softly, but I could hear it was out of mere pity.

"Emmett?" I heard a soft voice ask from the door. "Alice, not now…" Emmett said and turned his attention back to me "Rose, I love you… this doesn't change anything, please… please believe that." He begged, and as much as I wanted to… how could I, how could I believe that after what happened to me, who would love a simple, pathetic little human, who got rapped twice in her life. "No, no…" I kept mumbling as I shook my head.

"Emmett… I think you should give her time, come on." Alice said, and tried to get Emmett out of the room. "No, I won't leave her… Alice, stop!" He argued, fighting against Alice's hold. "Bro… come on." I heard Jasper, and the voices began to faint as they all moved farer away, Emmett fighting against them.

Carlisle's voice soon joined "Emmett, give her time… she needs her rest."

"No… " I heard Emmett argue, but the rest faded, my earing not that strong as in was when I was a… vampire.

After Carlisle managed to calm Emmett down, he came to check up on me. "Kitty?" He asked, checking if it was safe to enter the room. "Y-yeah… " I said, wiping the tears away with the back of my hand, facing his way.

"How do you feel?" He asked, stepping in and walking till he was at my bed side. I looked at him, and as I thought about what I've been through… the tears started flowing again, and I turned the other way… I didn't want him to see me like this, to see that I was _not _fine.

He sighed in understanding and sat down, taking my hand in his comforting. "Kitty, I understand what happened to you was awful… still is. But you need to know that were all here for you…. Emmett's here for you." I turned to face him, blinking away the tears, trying my best to keep me from crying even more.

"H-he doesn't hate me… now?" I asked, my voice shaky. "No, Rose… no, he loves you. He just doesn't know how to approach a situation like this. But his here for you... he loves you." He assured me.

I bit on my lip to push back the tears, but as hard as I tried, they kept coming. I nodded and he smiled slightly "There we go…" Carlisle said, brushing my cheek with his thumb before standing up, still holding my hand and moving his other to my shoulder "We'll help you through this, were a family… okay?" He smiled and I nodded, a slight smile appeared on my face.

"Now… there's a lot of people waiting to see you, but if you feel you're not ready… ?" He asked but I interrupted "No, no… t-they can come in." I said with a nod, swallowing. "Okay, I'll go get them… love you kitty." He said and gave my hand a slight squeeze then turned around, walking out of the room.

I took a deep breath to calm down, staring up at the sealing "He still loves me…" I whispered to myself, trying to reassure myself. I let the breath out and then Alice poke her head into the room "Rose?" She asked excitedly, but carefully. "Alice…" I replied excitedly, smiling. "Rosalie… how do you feel?" She asked, entering the room, followed by Jasper "Japser…" I said, smiling even wider. I've never felt happier to see them. "Hey sis." He gretted and returned the smile. The both stood at my bed side, waiting for me to say something. "Uh, I feel fine I guess… in a lot of pain, but… it feels good." I joked. The both chuckled awkwardly "Is there anything you need… I can go get it for you?" Alice asked. "No, I'm fine thank you." I replied. "Are you sure?" Alice asked again. "Yes… where's Esme, Edward and… "I said, but trailed off as I thought of Emmett. Did he even want to see me after earlier?

"Their outside… I asked if we can come in first." She said with a wink, the Esme stepped in followed by Edward and… Bella. "Bella?" I asked, bit surprised. "Hi Rosalie." She greeted awkwardly like she always did, one thing didn't change. "Nice to see you." I said, and without realizing it, my eyes started watering again. "Rose, are you okay?" Alice asked in worry "Sweety?" Esme asked. "I'm fine, I'm just… I'm just so glad to see you all." I said and the tears strolled down my cheeks again. "Aww, its okay Rose… it's okay." Alice comforted and rushed to get me a tissue, or something to wipe the tears away with.

After a while Edward and Bella left, apparently Bella had to back before 11 o'clock. Esme went to go make me something to eat… have to admit, I was getting pretty hungry, and for real food! "Alice?" I asked after we laughed at some silly inside joke "Yeah?" She asked al perky. "Can I talk to you alone for a minute?" I asked, my eyes darting towards Jasper. Alice looked to Jasper who looked between me and Alice a few times then smiled, nodding "Uh, I have some… reading to do." He excused and stood up, leaving the room, kindly closing the door behind him.

"Rose?" Alice asked, concerned. "Where's Emmett?" I asked, not looking her in the eye. "His still here, down stairs… he promised he won't come up till you asked." She informed me. "Oh… " I said, looking down. "Rosalie… he loves you, that haven't changed. Except… Rose, do you still love Emmett?" She asked, her eyebrow furrowing in suspicion. "Yes! How can you suspect such a thing… I love him, with all my heart. I just… "I said and looked away from her again in shame "I'm just… " I said and looked at her with sad eyes "What if he doesn't like me, after a while... you know?" I said, gesturing to the machine that monitored my heart beat.

"Rose, honey… talk to him, give him a chance. He needs you right now… and you need him." She said, taking my hand. I paused for a moment, maybe she was right… maybe I'm just being paranoid, won't be the first time though. "Can you call him for me, please?" I asked. She looked at me for a second, then nodded with a smile. She stood up, letting my hand go and turning towards the door, disappearing in less than a second.

I stared up at the sealing again, praying that he won't look at me differently. "Ro?" He asked, standing beside me "Em!" I jumped slightly, taken by surprise at the sudden figure beside me. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." He smiled, taking a seat next to the bed side. "It's okay." I said, a small smile on my face as I moved my hand towards him, in attempt to take his.

He looked at my hand and smiled, gladly taking my hand in his and kissing my knuckles softly "Rose… I love you, okay? I will always love you. Nothing in this world can _ever _change that. I will stand by you forever, through anything." He said and his voice broke "If anyone should be sorry, it should be me… for not being there for you when you needed me the most." He said, looking me in the eyes "_I'm _sorry Ro… I'm sorry that happened to you, sorry for not being there to rip that sick bastard apart. It…" He said and his voice broke. He pulled my hand to his lips and held it there, looking away in shame.

"Emmett… no, no." I begged him to stop, reaching over and pushing through the pain to place my bandaged hand against his cheek, making him look at me. "It's not your fault… it's nobody's fault. Please don't blame yourself." My eyes started to water, tears forming. He nodded and stood up, leaning over and kissing the corner of my lips "I love you Rosalie." He whispered "I love you to Emmy." I whispered back, gently placing my hand on the back of his neck and twirling my fingers in his short, dark hair. I pulled him closer, pressing my lips to his gently… but I could feel he was holding back. He returned the kiss… but when I tried to deepen it, he pulled away. "Ro…" he said and swallowed "We should take it easy." He said, stroking my cheek.

At first this annoyed me, but when I thought about it. He was right. Him being near me must be torture… the blood, the unhealed wounds. And not to mention the pain, every time I moved.

I nodded and let go of him "I understand." I said softly with a small smile. "I'm sorry." He apologized and sat back down in the chair. "No… it's okay." I smiled, taking his hand in mine.

"How do you feel… honestly?" He asked, and I knew I couldn't lie to him… I never could. "Well, I won't lie, the pain is a bitch." I admitted and we both chuckled "But, in a way… it's good, to feel again, you know?" I said and looked at the sealing dreamily, my eyes blinking, fighting to stay open. "Mmm, you need sleep… you look tired." He said, playing with my fingers gently. "Yeah, this is so weird… I'm actually tired." I said, not believing it. "I would think so." He said and kissed my wrist quickly and softly "Get some sleep… I'll be right here, I promise." I nodded, smiling tiredly and closed my eyes, slowly drifting into a sleep as he held my hand, brushing it with his thumb softly… letting me know his there.

I woke up in the morning, Emmett at my bed side as he promised. Lying in his arms as if he was asleep, but knowing him, he was probably just bored.

I looked at him, and as soon as I moved, he looked up. "hey." He greeted and I smiled tiredly "Hey…"

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"I'm pretty hungry." I said, looking around the room and back at him. "Uh, want me to go get you something?" He asked. "Yes please." I said with a smile. "Uh, okay… but warning, if you throw up, remember, you asked me to go cook." He joked standing up and leaving the room. "Your cooking can't be that bad." I yelled softly after him. "Ha, wait till you taste it." He yelled back and was out of sight.

I started thinking about everything… at some point I had to. I was human again, don't know how… but if I had to guess, I would say it was that… _thing_. He probably had a gift, a powerful one… everything about me was back to normal, I could feel me aging by the second. I was hungry like hell… and not for blood, for food… real food.

But the way this all happened, was horrifying to think back on… so instead of thinking back, I decided to ignore that.

Emmett game back into the room, carrying a tray with juice and eggs with bacon, I smiled at the smell… even though he said he couldn't cook, that smelled wonderful!

"Here you go… eggs with, um… bacon." He smiled and placed the tray in front of me. "Mmm, yum." I said and tried to push myself up. "Oh, let me help you." He said, gently helping me to sit up right… and I had to admit, it was a lot less painful with his help. "Thank you…" I said and smiled, reaching out for the forks "This really looks tasty, smells fantastic." I complimented on his cooking. "Well, taste it first." He said, refusing to believe that it was in any sense 'good'.

I rolled my eyes playfully and stuck a fork full in my mouth, crewing slowly to taste it "Mmm… really good Emmett." I spoke with my mouth full, swallowing and sticking another in my mouth.

He watched for a while but flinched… leaning back in his chair and making jokes about human food, telling me how gross it was. I just laughed and enjoyed it, it really was good.

I was almost done eating, and Emmett said something really funny, so I laughed. But as I swallowed, I suddenly felt sick… like I just wanted to puke. "Emmett… bucket, now!" I yelled, dropping my fork and clutching my mouth. He disappeared and was back with a bucket in less than a second. I grabbed the bucket, sticking my face in and there it was… puke.

"Rose, are okay?" He asked, worried. "Don't look…" I said, but before I could finish, I puked again. "At me." I said, wiping my mouth, not wanting him to see me like this. "Don't be silly… was it food?" He asked. "Yeah, probably… my stomach is probably not use to it." I said and placed the bucket down, falling back on the bed, clutching my stomach not feeling so well.

"Should I go get Carlisle?" He asked, taking the bucket away from me. "Thanx…" I said then shook my head "No, it's probably nothing." I mumbled and suddenly a sharp pain scattered threw my side as I felt a small bump in my stomach. "Ah!" I yelled out, arching forward, clutching my side.

"Rosalie?" Emmett exclaimed worried, helping me in any way he could think off. "Carlisle!" He called out, and before I knew it, Carlisle was in the room "What happened?" He asked, placing on his gloves "I don't know, she just… screamed!" He answered, worried. I layed back, clutching my stomach… it wasn't the bump that hurt, it was more the wound. "Rosalie? What wrong?" Carlisle asked. "I swear… something just, moved inside me!" I forced out.

"Moved?" Carlisle and Emmett exclaimed at the same time.

**Okay, so that was the 1****st**** chapter. Hope you liked it. XD**

**Please review and tell me what you thought, any review welcome so that I can start improving.**

**Sorry if spelling and grammar was a bit off, English is not my first language, but I'm working on improving it.**

**Again, thanx for reading, and PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Any review welcome. XD**


End file.
